The Phantom of the Worlds
by Bobby South
Summary: When the Phantom of the Opera seizes the EFX Master to rule the worlds, it's up to Frank Spencer, P. T. Barnum, Cornelius Hackl, Hero and Conderman among many characters to save them in this musical tribute to another one of my most favourite actors of all time: Michael Crawford.
1. Meet the EFX Master

WALL-E had been bored for days. He had been doing his job of cleaning up Planet Earth, but he found nothing of value to take for his collection back at his home. All he found was garbage ready for him to cube up and stack up onto the garage cube walls he had been building. But at least he had his best friend cockroach to keep him company and his favourite movie of all time, _Hello, Dolly!_ to watch after all his hard work at the end of the day.

Then one day his cockroach friend found a weird box. It looked something like an old DVD player but with colourful keyboard keys. WALL-E immediately took interest in it and typed on the red keyboard key. It made a sound. He typed the red one again and it made the same sound. He typed on the blue keyboard and it made a different sound. Then he gave the rest of the other keyboards a go. Then he started typing them all at once as if he was a playing a real keyboard. He wasn't very good at it, but he was having fun with it.

After playing for a while, he decided to take a rest. Then something happened. The keyboards were playing by themselves. WALL-E thought it was a glitch so he decided to just leave it and get back to work. But as he started to wheel away, he felt like he was being zapped.

As WALL-E tried to escape from the white light surrounding him, he saw his city of garbage and his cockroach friend was vanishing. They were being replaced by something that represented the inside of a machine. A bigger machine than WALL-E himself. With colourful lights. The robot started to wonder if he was in a machine or on a disco dance floor.

"Welcome!" cried a voice.

The confused WALL-E turned around to see a man there.

"Welcome!" the man cried. "I am the EFX master and I welcome you to the EFX."

WALL-E was still confused about the EFX master meant.

The EFX master chuckled. "Oh, don't worry. I'll explain."

WALL-E jumped when the loud music began to play. As he wondered where it came from, he couldn't find any loud speakers or giant screens.

"_There's a world beyond reality_," the EFX Master sang. "_A place of light and dark, _

"_A world beyond infinity,_

"_A realm of mind and heart, _

"_It's a shadow world of fantasy upon which dreams are born, _

"_A kingdom where illusion's given light and sound and form!"_

"_EFX_!"

WALL-E couldn't find the chorus that was singing that 'EFX' in the background. He assumed that they were vocal sounds were just hidden in the background somewhere.

"_It's a magic world where rules do not apply,"_ the EFX Master continued to sing, with the vocal sounds still singing 'EFX'. "_It's a brave new world, _

"_Where any dream can fly,  
_

"_Magic and mystery turned to reality in the world._"

The song was still confusing WALL-E, but it was also starting to make him more interested in this EFX, whatever it was.

"_Welcome, I am the Effects Master_," the EFX Master continued to sing.

"_I'm in charge of this unusual world,_

"_A world governed by spirit, by magic, by laughter, and by time,  
_

"_Let us take you on a journey, _

"_A journey bounded only by the limits of your imagination,  
_

"_Only by the vision in your mind's eye, _

"_Welcome to our temple of dreams, _

"_Welcome to the world of EFFECTS!_"

WALL-E had totally forgotten all about his confusion and was focusing on enjoying the song now.

"_Right before your eyes we will uprise,_" the EFX Master sang with the vocal sounds singing 'EFX' in the background."_We'll mesmerize, we'll terrorize, we'll futurize, we'll fantaize, EFX!_"_  
_

WALL-E was really hyped and couldn't wait to start the adventure with the EFX Master.

"_It's a magic world where rules do not apply,  
_

"_It's a brave new world where any dream can flyyy!  
_

"_Magic and mystery turned to reality in the world..._"_  
_

"_…of EFX!_" the background vocals finished.

WALL-E immediately applauded and the EFX Master smiled.

"Thank you, young robot," he said. "Now, where would you like to start?"

The robot tried to think hard, but couldn't come up with any ideas at all.

The EFX Master just chuckled. "Never mind. I know a great place to start. Hold on tight and here we go."

WALL-E couldn't find anything to hold onto. Then he was lifted up in the air. He couldn't see anything above or below him or anything making him hover in the air. Then the machine around him went dark with lights spinning around. Then it became lighter and they were in some sort of forest.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked the EFX Master. "Come on."

WALL-E was confused as he followed the EFX Master.

* * *

The robot once again forgot to be confused and enjoyed exploring the forest as he continued to follow the EFX Master. He enjoyed seeing the lovely tall trees and the smoothing green grass and the beautiful clean rivers. It was a massive difference to his world of garbage. Then he bumped into something and it wasn't the EFX Master. It was a white rabbit wearing a coat and holding a stick.

"What are you doing here, Mary Anne?" the White Rabbit demanded. "Go and fetch my gloves at once." He started to walk away. Then he stopped to see WALL-E hadn't moved at all. The robot was still confused.

"Didn't you hear me?" the White Rabbit asked. "_I'm right all the time,_

"_So just refrain,_

"_Disobedience and its ingredients, _

"_I will not just entertain,_

"_Don't answer me back,_

"_And we'll be fine,_

"_The last word is mine._ So off you go now, Mary Anne."

But poor WALL-E didn't move because he still couldn't understand.

The White Rabbit just groaned. "_You won't make me budge, _

"_My word is law,_

"_Time's diminishing, _

"_We must be finishing,_

"_You are a pest and a bore,_

"_Be off with you, child,_

"_Go sulk and pine,_

"_The last word is mine._ Is that clearer, Bonnie? Good. Now, go."

But poor WALL-E just couldn't work out what the rabbit was on about.

The White Rabbit was starting to lose patience. _"You won't ever learn that I am right,_

"_You're unteachable, _

"_Your brain's unreachable,_

"_In fact, you're not very bright,_

"_I'll tell you once more,_

"_Then I'll resign,_

"_The last word is mine._"

When WALL-E still couldn't get the picture, the White Rabbit just gave up and ran off in a huff.

Then the EFX Master joined WALL-E. "Come on. There's so much to see."

WALL-E followed him as they went off to their next adventure.


	2. The Wonders of the World

The EFX Master took WALL-E to some sort of countryside. The robot didn't know where or when this place was until he came across a sign that said 'Welcome to Kansas.' He followed the EFX Master until he came by a caravan with the sign saying 'Professor Marvel's Wonders of the World'. He went to the caravan and found a man dusting the steps.

The man looked at WALL-E and smiled. "Well, hi there. The name's Professor Marvel. What's yours?"

"_WALL-E_," WALL-E replied.

"Well, WALL-E, where are you going?" Professor Marvel asked.

Even if WALL-E could speak English, all he would say he had no clue at all about where he was going. As exciting as it was, it was still unpredictable for him.

"No idea, huh?" Professor Marvel asked. "Not to worry. I can help you with that." He went to his caravan and revealed a map of the world. "Ta-da!"

WALL-E looked amazed at the map. He had seen plenty maps in the garbage he had picked from his own home in his own time, but all of them were in either pieces or torn to shreds. He had never seen a whole map of Planet Earth before.

"Oh, yes," Professor Marvel cried happily. "Yes, indeed. Behold Professor Marvel's Magical Lantern. To see the wonders of the world you won't need to go too far from home. Not too far at all."_  
_

WALL-E seemed impressed.

"_WALL-E, there are other ways to see the world_,"Professor Marvel began to sing.

"_So, shift your gaze,  
_"_To this extravagant appliance,  
_"_Mainly magic, slightly science,  
_"_With no stressful travel plans,  
_"_As you don't have to move from Kansas, see?  
_"_The unabridged assembled wonders of the world_."

WALL-E couldn't work out if his gears were working properly or not, but he didn't care because he was enjoying himself, even if he was losing his sense of reality.

"_Fly the coop and cross the ocean_,"Professor Marvel continued to sing._  
_"_Time and distance set in motion,  
_"_Grab this chance to wander yonder,  
_"_All the earth is ours to ponder_."

As Professor Marvel continued to sing, he showed WALL-E images of New York City, the Arctic with its polar bears and northern lights, the mountains of Peru, the yellow sandy Sahara, the holy Tibet and the vast seven hills of Rome. The robot never imaged these places on Earth were ever so beautiful before the planet was taken over by garbage.

"_Oh, so many sights to savour_," Professor Marvel continued to sing._  
_"_This has merely been a flavour,  
_"_Maybe time for one more wonder,  
_"_Very strange it looks like thunder,  
_"_But the point that I'm conveying,  
_"_Is you see it all while staying home,  
_"_And home is one of many wonders of the world,  
_"_The unabridged assembled wonders of the world,  
_"_Professor Marvel's patent wonders of the world._"

WALL-E was so amazed that he didn't know where to start. He finally knew where to start: with the EFX Master who found him.

"There you are, WALL-E," the EFX Master said. "I know it's very exciting to explore anywhere and any when, but you must be careful, understand?"

WALL-E understood – sort of. Then he waved goodbye to Professor Marvel before he followed the EFX Master into…

* * *

…an underground tunnel with murky water? WALL-E found himself in a boat.

"Don't let the smell or the sight fool you," the EFX Master said, who was rowing the boat himself. "There's more to underneath the Paris Opera House in 1870 than meets the eye and the nose."

This wasn't what WALL-E had in mind for his next adventure. Though there was no garbage as they floated by, he was just as bored as seeing the dirty water and the stony walls.

Then candles shot up from the water and a metal gate ahead of them rose up. WALL-E was not bored anymore and was amazed to find a secret lair as they went through the gate. They parked the boat, got out and went to explore. Among the many things they found was a desk and a broken mirror with a model in a wedding dress hiding behind it.

"What are you doing here?"

WALL-E and the EFX Master nervously turned around. They saw a man whose face was half covered by a white mask. It was the Phantom of the Opera.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded again. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"We didn't know anyone would be here," the EFX Master. "We were just exploring."

The Phantom just approached slowly and deadly.

"Wait!" the EFX Master cried. "We can help you! Whatever it is you want, we can help you get it."

The Phantom just stopped. "How can you help me?"

The EFX Master showed his device and prepared to show how it could help anyone, but the Phantom just snatched it off him and held his arm tightly as he worked out the device himself.

"You can't!" the EFX Master cried, before his arm got squeezed tightly.

"_WALL-E_!"

The EFX Master quickly turned to his robot friend and threw something out of his trouser pocket to him before he vanished with the Phantom into thin air.

As the scared WALL-E wheeled to where they were last visible, he saw white sparkles all over him. He saw they were coming from the device that the EFX Master threw onto him. Then he was taken over by whiteness completely.


	3. The Phantom of Oz

In Ancient Rome, Senex and Domina were busy having a party. Their son Hero was engaged to his finance Philia and they were finally getting married tomorrow. All their guests and their slaves were very happy for them, including their former slave Pseudolus and his wife Gymnasia.

"Oh, Hero," Philia said. "We're finally getting married. Can you believe it?"

"I know," Hero said. "I can't believe it myself."

"I just need to get something from my room," Philia said. "I won't be long."

As she went into her room, Hero turned to his former slave. "Oh, Pseudolus. Could you get me a jug of wine?"

"I could, Master Hero, but I don't have to," Pseudolus said.

Hero looked stunned. "And why not?"

"Because I'm no longer your slave," Pseudolus said. "I've been freed, remember?"

Hero just remembered now. "Oh."

"Right here, right now, I am your guest," Pseudolus said. "So, if you don't mind, I'll have a jug of wine."

Hero immediately went to do what was requested of his former-slave-now-guest.

* * *

Philia found what she was searching in her room: her beautiful necklace and ring that Hero gave her when he proposed to her. As she put it on, she sighed romantically. She just couldn't wait for tomorrow. "Oh, Hero."

"_Insolent boy_," sang a spooky voice.

That made Philia jump.

"_This slave of passion, basking in your glory_," the spooky voice continued to sing.

She looked for where that singing voice was coming from.

"_Ignorant fool_," the voice continued. "_This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph_!"

Philia was getting very scared and worried. "_Angel, I hear you_," she sang. "_Speak, I listen. Stay by my side. Guide me. Angel, my soul was weak; forgive me. Enter at last, Master._"

"_Flattering child, you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the garden. I am there outside_."

Philia looked at the door leading to the big garden and found the Phantom of the Opera standing there. "_Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory. Angel of music, hide no longer. Come to me, strange Angel._"

"_I am your Angel of Music_," sang the Phantom. "_Come to the Angel of Music_…"  
There was a loud knock on her room's door. "Who is that voice?" It was Hero. "Who is that in there?"

Philia ignored her fiancé and started walking towards the Phantom to the window like she was under his spell.

"_I am your Angel of Music_," sang the Phantom. "_Come to the Angel of Music_."

He offered his hand and Philia took it. Then he used the EFX Master's teleportation device and they vanished before Hero ran out of the room and into the garden.

"Philia? Where are you?"

* * *

Philia was amazed at where the Phantom of the Opera took her to. It was none other than the Emerald City of Oz. All of the citizens stopped what they were doing and started cowering in front of him.

"You're the ruler of this city?" Philia asked.

"All of it," the Phantom replied. "Welcome to Oz."

They started to walk ahead as the poor scared Ozians froze in horror.

"_In sleep, he sang to me_," Philia sang, as she followed the Phantom through the city. "_In dreams he came,  
_"_That voice which calls to me and speaks my name,  
_"_And do I dream again for now I find,  
_"_The Phantom of Oz is there,  
_"_Inside my mind._"

Philia thought the city was beautiful and the Ozians looked very friendly, but she was worried for them and herself. Both she and they didn't need to take the Phantom's mask off to know the scornful and fearful faces he made to them.

"_Sing once again with me_," the Phantom sang to Philia.

"_Our strange duet,  
_"_My power over you grows stronger yet,  
_"_And though you turn from me to glance behind,  
_"_The Phantom of Oz is there,  
_"_Inside your mind._"

After the tour, they went to the big castle where the Phantom ordered the guards to open the gate for them. They walked through the corridor.

"_Those who have seen your face_," Philia sang, "_draw back in fear_,  
"_I am the mask you wear_."

"_It's me they hear_," the Phantom sang.

"_Your/my spirit and my/your voice in one combined_," they sang together.  
"_The Phantom of Oz is here/there_,  
"_Inside my/your mind_."

"_He's there, the Phantom of Oz_!" the Ozians sang before the door in the corridor closed behind. "_Beware, the phantom of the opera_!"

"_In all your fantasies, you always knew_, the Phantom sang. "_That man and mystery_…"

"…_were both in you_," Philia sang.

"_And in this labyrinth where night is blind_," they sang together.

"_The Phantom of Oz is here/there_,

"_Inside my/your mind_."

They arrived at the Phantom's palace and she was amazed with it.

"_I have brought you__to the seat of sweet music's throne_," the Phantom sang.  
"_To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music_,  
"_Music_...  
"_You have come here_,  
"_For one purpose and one alone_,  
"_Since the moment I first heard you sing_,  
"_I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing_,  
"_For my music_,  
"_My music_..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Oz dungeon, the EFX Master was chained up. He was worried about what would happen to him and how much damage the Phantom would do. He was not alone. He was with the Wizard of Oz. They had both been in the dungeon since the day the Phantom took himself and the EFX Master to the Emerald City. The Phantom instantly had the Wizard and the EFX Master locked up in the dungeon and took control of the city.

"_Where there is time, there is tomorrow_," he sang sadly._  
_"_Somewhere in time, all sorrows pass to memory,  
_"_And the end is the beginning,  
_"_Somewhere in time, we are as we're meant to be,  
_"_Where there is time, there is a circle,  
_"_Somewhere in time, the circle yearns to be complete,  
_"_Though you may feel this is illusion,  
_"_Somewhere in time, I know we're certain to meet,  
_"_Somewhere in time love is forever,  
_"_A love that's here, a love that's now, to last for all time,  
_"_Somehow I know this moment's waiting somewhere in time,  
_"_Where there is time, there is a circle,  
_"_Somewhere in time, the circle will be complete,  
_"_Somewhere in time love is forever,  
_"_A love that's here, a love that's now, to last for all time,  
_"_Somehow I know this moment's waiting somewhere in time_."

He kept singing that to keep his hope up. He was starting to hope that he would be able to keep it up.


	4. Forest Friends

Cornelius the badger couldn't keep up with his four Furlings. His niece Michelle and her friends Abigail the mouse, Russell the hedgehog and Edgar the mole were leading him through Dapplewood Forest. To what, he didn't know and they wouldn't tell him. "Slow down, my Furlings," he cried happily. "I can't run like I used to. Where are you taking me?"

"It's something we've never seen before in our lives," Abigail said excitedly.

"Not even when we went on our quest to get those special herbs to save Michelle's lives," Russell added.

It took them two more minutes to reach where the Furlings was taking their teacher to.

"Lookie, Uncle Cornelius," his niece Michelle said.

Cornelius took a look at the object and he gasped at it.

"What is it, Cornelius?" Edgar asked.

"I have no idea at all." The old badger hadn't seen this object in his life before. "Stay here, Furlings. Don't move."

Cornelius went to inspect the object. He knew it was not a natural growing creature like an animal or a tree. It was metal with caterpillar wheels sticking on top. He wondered if it was something that was created by human beings. As he tried to work out its purpose, he wondered if it was broken because it was not moving and the humans, if they did create it, just dumped it in their forest.

Then the caterpillar wheels started to twitch. Then the whole thing started to rise above the ground.

Cornelius fearfully ran back to his Furlings. "Take cover, Furlings!" he yelled. "Hide!"

The Furlings hid behind a fallen tree and Cornelius joined them. He popped his head to see what it was that was rising out of the ground. He saw the creature also had arms and strange eyes. He thought it was a metal machine that the humans created intending to destroy the forest.

"Quick, Furlings!" Cornelius yelled. "We must warn the whole forest!"

The Furlings ran after him.

Edgar tried to catch up, but he tripped and fell on a bunch of leaves. Then he was surrendered by something metal. It was a metal cage. "Help! Help!"

Abigail turned around and saw what was happening. "Cornelius! Edgar's trapped in a cage!"

Cornelius turned around and saw poor Edgar trapped in the cage. He ran to help him, but he saw the cage being picked up by the giant metal creature. He was scared about what it would do to the poor little mole as the metal creature opened the cage and took him out. Then he couldn't believe his eyes at what he just saw. The metal creature put Edgar down near Cornelius and the Furlings. Neither of them could believe what they just witness.

The metal creature offered its hand. "_WALL-E_," it said.

Cornelius slowly took the hand and slowly shook it. "My name is Cornelius. There are my Furlings: my niece Michelle, Abigail, Russell and Edgar."

"_WALL-E_," the machine said.

* * *

WALL-E followed his new animal friends through Dapplewood Forest.

"So where do you come from, WALL-E?" Edgar asked.

"_WALL-E_," the robot replied.

"Is that all you can say?" Russell asked.

"Russell, don't upset it," Cornelius warned him.

But the hedgehog got his answer when WALL-E nodded his head.

Then the robot looked to admire the forest around him. While some of it was bare, the entire place was still more beautiful than his whole planet of garbage.

"You like this place, huh?" Abigail said. "Well, it will look better." Then she told him all about the time a poisonous gas spread across Dapplewood Forest, hurting their friend Michelle nearly causing her to die, but she and her friends went to collect the special herbs for Cornelius to make a special medicine and luckily her life has been saved. Since then every animal in the forest had been doing all they could to repair the forest. It was hard work and took longer than they thought, but everyone thought it was worthwhile because it was improving slowly. Slow and little improvement was always better than no improvement at all.

Then WALL-E and his new animal friends stopped at a big rock to have a nice rest. Then Abigail saw something on a glowing green light under a patch of mud stuck on WALL-E's body. The curious mouse couldn't resist wiping the dirt off and touching the green light. It started to shine brighter. It shone so brightly that it shone throughout the whole forest. Then it dimmed down and everything was back to normal.

"Is everyone all right?" Cornelius asked his Furlings.

Everyone said they were.

"Where's Abigail?" Michelle cried.

Everyone looked to see that the woodland mouse was nowhere to be seen. They started looking for her.

After searching and finding no trace of her for ages, Cornelius noticed the green light stuck on WALL-E. He gave the robot an angry look. "WALL-E, what have you done to Abigail?" he demanded.

WALL-E noticed the green light on his body as well. He also noticed that he could peel it off so he did. He held it in both of his metal hands as he tried to study it. He thought it was the item that the EFX Master threw onto him and made him vanish to this forest when the Phantom of the Opera kidnapped him in his lair.

Cornelius and his Furlings joined him in studying it.

"What is it?" Edgar asked.

"Does it have Abagail in it?" Russell asked.

"Russell, don't touch that!" his teacher warned.

But it was too late. Russell touched the green light and vanished. So did Michelle and Edgar before Cornelius could stop them.

The badger teacher looked at WALL-E. "Tell me the truth, WALL-E. Do you know where they've gone?"

WALL-E just shook his head.

Cornelius sighed and looked at the green light. Since no one was coming out, he decided to touch it and join them. WALL-E himself touched it and vanished as well.


	5. Raining Posters

The robot found himself in 1970s London. He couldn't see his new friends he had just made from Dapplewood Forest. He decided not to click the EFX Master's device until he found them or rather checked they weren't here. Though it wasn't his fault, he felt responsible that they were lost anywhere in any time. He wheeled down the street, trying not to draw too much attention to himself. There wasn't anybody out on the streets, but he still took great care all the same. He knew this was a time on Earth before he and his fellow robots were invented.

Then WALL-E heard some loud shouting that was coming around the nearest street corner and it was getting louder every second. He hid himself into his cube form. His eyes popped to see two men walking towards him. One was smart-looking in a smart suit while the other was scruffy and wearing scruffy clothes.

"Look, Finn," the smart one said. "I know you just want to help, but you're only creating more stress."

"Well, that's very constructive, Roger," Finn said. "I'm trying to help and you just shout at me."

Roger Scott stopped and turned to face his not-really friend David Finn. "Look, I'm sorry. But work has been stressful recently and I'm not coming up with good solutions."

"But I've given lots of solutions to you," Finn argued.

"You suggesting that I cut the drinking is not a business solution, Finn," Roger said. "It's more of a personal issue."

"Well, then, I'd make a great psychiatrist," Finn said.

Roger just shook his head. Then both he and Finn got showered in a rainfall of posters. "This joke isn't funny, Finn," he snapped. "You're really trying my patience."

"It's not me, Roger," Finn protested. "I'm just as surprised as you are."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Both Roger and Finn turned to see a man, wearing a trench coat and a beret, approaching them.

"I'm so sorry," the man said. "I just tripped over something and I dropped my posters. I'm sorry."

Finn took the poster off his head and read it. "Ohh. Check this out, Roger. 'Special offer on watches.'"

"That's great, Finn," Roger said. "But I don't have the time or the money to –"

"No, no, Roger. I meant you might be able to persuade those who you're trying to make a great business deal by offering them new watches."

"That's right," said the poster man. "Here, these watches are so bright and shiny that you would think that they came straight from a gold mine."

"And what is your name, sir?" Roger asked.

"Frank Spencer."

"Well, Mr. Spencer, I appreciate your efforts, but these watches look very cheap. And these posters look like you can use for the toilet."

"Oh," Frank said. "Like for cleaning?"

Roger groaned and walked off.

"Don't mind him," Finn said to Frank. "He's been under a lot of stress at work lately. My family and I will be popping to your shop to collect some later." Then he popped off after Roger.

"Oh, cheers," Frank said. Then he picked the remains of his posters. But as he continued with his poster delivering job, he tripped up again. As he angrily picked up his posters up again, he turned to see what it was that tripped him up. A metal cube.

"Where did you come from, eh?" Frank asked. He tried to pick it up, but it was so heavy. "What are you anyway? A building block? A giant Baked Beans tin? Have you fallen from the Queen Victoria statue?"

Then he saw arms, wheels and eyes coming out of the cube. He screamed his head off, dropped the cube and ran off. "Ohh, Betty!" he cried. "Betty!"

WALL-E thought he wasn't doing very well. Then he saw one of his forest friends in Frank's poster bag: Abigail the mouse. WALL-E wheeled after her.

* * *

Frank felt that he couldn't run anymore and he needed to take a rest. After checking that he had lost WALL-E for good, he sat on a wooden grey-painted bench and he sighed. Then he noticed something by his feet. He picked it up. "'Wet paint'," he read. Then he realised what he had just read. "Wet paint?!"

Frank jumped up and saw where he had sat on the bench. It was easy to tell where he had sat on the wet paint. He took his trench coat off to see the wet paint on it. It looked like a cement mixer had thrown up on it.

Then he heard squeaky wheels. He turned around to see WALL-E had caught up with him. He screamed his head off again and the bench he sat on flipped over. He picked himself up and looked at the metal creature. "What do you want?" he asked. "Who are you?"

"_WALL-E_," the robot cried.

"WALL-E?" Frank said. "What do you want?"

WALL-E put his hand out and pointed to Frank's bag.

"Oh, I get it," Frank said. "Do you want a poster? Take one."

WALL-E just sighed, looked in the bag, found Abigail and took her out.

She was pleased to see him. "Oh, WALL-E. What is this place?"

"This is London and the year is 1973," Frank said. Then he realised what he just did and who he was talking to. "I'm talking to a mouse. Mice can't speak."

"Well, this mouse can," Abigail protested. "WALL-E, where are the rest of my friends?"

WALL-E took out his device.

The ever-curious Frank looked at it. "Oh, what's that? A long lost painting from Picasso?" He touched it and vanished. WALL-E and Abigail joined him.


	6. Join the Circus

WALL-E, Abigail and Frank arrived in the middle of a huge street in some big city. He didn't know which one it was or what year it was. Then they heard loud circus music. They turned to see a circus parade coming towards them. They cleared the street and went on the sidewalk to join the crowd. They saw the parade under the name of P. T. Barnum's Circus walking past by.

P. T. Barnum was leading the parade himself. "_I've join the circus like I wanted to when I was a kid_," he sang.

"_Climbed aboard before it moved on and you bet your life I'm glad I did_.

"_Went to bed in Minneapolis, woke up in PA_,

"_Packed my roll, my brush and my comb again_,

"_Ready to roll again, show me the way_,

"_Bless my soul, I'll never go home again_,

"_From the day I join the circus_!"

As they saw the parade go past by, they thought they saw one of their friends in one of the circus cages for the animals.

Abigail gasped. "Russell's in there! We've got to help him! Let's go!"

Frank and WALL-E followed after Barnum and his circus gang.

"_Just join the circus like you wanted to, when you were a kid_," they sang.

"_Climb aboard before it moves on and you'll thank your lucky stars you did._

"_Go to bed in Minneapolis, wake up in PA._

"_Pack your roll, your brush and your comb again,_

"_Ready to roll again, ready to stray._

"_Bless your soul; you'll never go home again,_

"_When the circus comes your way._

"_Run away_!"

"I've considered joining the circus," Frank said to his friends.

"Then why don't you seize your opportunity now?" Abigail suggested. "I think you'd fit in well."

"Oh, thanks." Frank took it as a compliment, unaware that Abigail was actually teasing him.

* * *

WALL-E, Frank and Abigail were approaching the huge circus tent when they bumped into two men on the way.

"Sorry, sir," said one of the men.

"Careful, Barnaby," said his friend. "I know the circus is fun and exciting, but save your energy. You don't want to be too tired before the show even starts."

"Sorry, Cornelius," Barnaby said. Then he turned to Frank. "Sorry, sir."

"Excuse me," Frank said, "but where are we? And what year is it?"

"This is Yonkers, sir," Cornelius said. "In the year of Our Lord 1890."

"Are you heading to the circus?" Frank asked.

"We sure are," Barnaby said. "Want to come with us?"

"Hmm, okay." And Frank followed the two gentlemen, without them being aware of the presence of WALL-E and Abigail.

"I'm really looking to the circus, Cornelius," Barnaby said. "It'll be a nice change for us."

"This is just the beginning, Barnaby," Cornelius said. "And never forget…

"_Out there_, _there's a world outside of Yonkers_,"he sang._  
_"_Way out there beyond this hick town, Barnaby.  
_"_There's a slick town, Barnaby.  
_"_Out there, full of shine and full of sparkle,  
_"_Close your eyes and see it glisten, Barnaby.  
_"_Listen, Barnaby...  
_"_Put on your Sunday clothes, there's lots of world out there,  
_"_Get out the brilliantine and dime cigars,  
_"_We're gonna find adventure in the evening air,  
_"_Girls in white in a perfumed night,  
_"_Where the lights are bright as the stars!  
_"_Put on your Sunday clothes, we're gonna ride through town,  
_"_In one of those new horse-drawn open cars_."_  
_"_We'll see the shows at Delmonico's_," Cornelius and Barnaby sang._  
_"_And we'll close the town in a whirl,  
_"_And we won't come until we've kissed a girl_!"

As they got near the circus tent, WALL-E, Frank and Abigail just left those two best friends to head to the tent.

"Now, where would your hedgehog friend be in a circus?" Frank asked. "A hole in the ground? A hedgehog house? A hedgehog hotel? A hedgehog mansion?"

"I think he might in one of those cages," Abigail said, pointing to them. They went to them.

* * *

The cages were in the darkest part of the circus grounds and there were no lanterns for WALL-E and his friends to light to find their hedgehog friend Russell. WALL-E didn't have a torch inside of him. Well, not one that worked at all. And, though it wasn't his fault, clumsy Frank couldn't help but trip over the cages hiding in the dark and getting wrapped up in chains every now and then.

Despite all of these mishaps, they finally managed to find Russell in a small cage.

"Get me out of here!" he cried.

"Quiet!" Abigail whispered. "We can't rescue you if you alert us to the circus humans."

WALL-E went to the cage and broke the padlock with his hands. He opened it and freed Russell. They were pleased to him again.

"What are you doing?"

They all turned around to see Barnum and his circus crew were facing them.

"Who are you?" Barnum demanded.

They didn't know what to say.

"Are you the spare backup dancers for Lettie Lutz?" Barnum asked.

They all nodded their heads.

"Well, get in the tent!" he ordered. "You act is on in two minutes!"

* * *

So WALL-E, Frank and the Furlings went into the tent, joined Lettie Lutz and she began to sing her song.

"_I'm not a stranger to the dark_," she sang._  
_"'_Hide away', they say,__  
_"'_Cause we don't want your broken parts._'_  
_"_I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars,__  
_"'_Run away,' they say,__  
_"'_No one will love you as you are._'_  
_"_But I won't let them break me down to dust,__  
_"_I know that there's a place for us,__  
_"_For we are glorious.__  
_"_When the sharpest words wanna cut me down,__  
_"_I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out,__  
_"_I am brave, I am bruised,__  
_"_I am who I'm meant to be, this is me.__  
_"_Look out 'cause here I come,__  
_"_And I'm marching on to the beat I drum,__  
_"_I'm not scared to be seen,__  
_"_I make no apologies, this is me._"

Then WALL-E, Frank and the Furlings started to dance to the music. While they were dancing, the robot got out the EFX Master's device and started to get it to work.

"_Another round of bullets hits my skin_," Lettie continued._  
_"_Well, fire away 'cause today, I won't let the shame sink in,__  
_"_We are bursting through the barricades,__  
_"_And reach above the sun_."

"_We are warriors_," Frank and the Furlings sang. _  
_"_Yeah, that's what we'll become_," Lettie continued._  
_"_I won't let them break me down to dust__  
_"_I know that there's a place for us__  
_"_For we are glorious__  
_"_When the sharpest words wanna cut me down__  
_"_Gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out__  
_"_I am brave, I am bruised__  
_"_I am who I'm meant to be, this is me__  
_"_Look out 'cause here I come__  
_"_And I'm marching on to the beat I drum__  
_"_I'm not scared to be seen__  
_"_I make no apologies, this is me_."

As the audience applauded to that song, WALL-E finally managed to get the device working. His friends held onto him and he pressed the device. When they vanished, the audience applauded even more.

Even Barnum himself was very impressed. He wanted them to do it again, if only he could find them.


	7. Bless the Night

WALL-E, Frank, Abigail and Russell were in a forest. Even if it wasn't full of darkness and gloominess, the Furlings would know that this wasn't Dapplewood Forest.

"What are we doing here, WALL-E?" Russell asked.

"_WALL-E_," WALL-E replied.

"I suppose he brought us here to find Edgar, Cornelius and Michelle," Abigail said, "but this forest is so big and dark we don't know where to begin."

"Shush, everyone," Frank said. "I can hear some singing."

WALL-E and the Furlings listened. There _was_ singing. They followed it. The more they followed it, the louder and clearer it got.

"_I can tell time by the moon,_

"_I can tell time by the sun,_

"_No matter how I mark,_

"_The hour's light and dark,_

"_I tell you, your time's just begun_."

The louder the singing got, the more it took them to a fallen down tree with the big heavy thick roots showing up.

"That sounds like Cornelius," Russell said.

Abigail and WALL-E listened more and realised that their hedgehog friend was right. It sounded more like Cornelius and it sounded very sad.

"_It is morning in your life_," the singing continued.

"_The day is breaking - oh, so bright!_

"_You've barely made a start,_

"_Just one beat of my heart,_

"_Don't sleep away the morning light,_

"_Please wake up,_

"_Please wake up,_

"_Leave dark dreams behind,_

"_Please wake up,_

"_It's your morning golden day to find_."

They went further under the fallen tree. They discovered they were right when they found Cornelius and his niece Michelle. The young badger was lying on a log, looking unconscious. Cornelius looked really worried about her, with tears pouring out of his eyes. Abigail and Russell hadn't seen him like this since Dapplewood Forest got poisoned by toxic gas and his niece got affected by it.

"_Once I had a morning too_," Cornelius sang.

"_I was young once just like you,_

"_It's evening in my life,_

"_All I have is the night,_

"_But it'd still be morning for you,_

"_For you._"

"Hey, Cornelius," Russell and Abigail said.

Cornelius turned around and was relieved to see them to see two of his Furlings and. "My Furlings."

"What's happened to Michelle?" Russell asked.

"Is Edgar with you?" Abigail said.

"When we – Michelle, Edgar and I – got here," Cornelius said, "we got attacked by vampires. Edgar had vanished since and Michelle has been serious ill. I don't know what's wrong with her and I don't know how to heal her. I've not been out to look for any ingredients to make a potion in case something worse might happen to her."

"What if we go and look for some ingredients ourselves?" Russell asked.

"I lost you guys again," Cornelius said. "I don't want to lose you again."

"But we've got a human and a robot to help us," Russell said. "And we might even find Edgar while you look after Michelle."

Since he couldn't think of anything else better to do, Cornelius decided to let them go to do their task. "But remember," he warned them. "Don't get your hopes too high. Mine certainly aren't."

* * *

They searched through the forest searching for what they could, but they found nothing. They thought it must be autumn here as there was not so much as leaf on the ground.

"Maybe it's just spring and everything's getting ready for growing," Frank said.

"It doesn't look like anything's getting ready for growing at all, Frank," Russell said.

"Maybe it's very early spring," Frank said.

WALL-E and the Furlings just ignored that. The only things anyone could find in this forest were trees and loose bark. Cornelius was once teaching them how to make medicine; he said never to put wood in it as an ingredient as it would serve no purpose in it at all.

"What about over there?" Frank asked. "I imagine that might have some medicine in it."

His friends looked ahead and saw a big castle.

"What if it's where the vampires live?" Abigail asked.

"Then we'll just avoid them," Russell said. "We've looked everywhere else and found nothing useful. Come on. Michelle's life depends on it."

* * *

They arrived at the big castle. They approached the door.

"Don't knock on the door," Abigail said. "We must find a way to get in without the vampires knowing we are here."

"Like this big hole over here?" Russell said.

Abigail and WALL-E looked at it and it was big enough for all of them to squeeze in. But there was a knock on the door. They turned to see that idiot Frank had knocked on it.

"Frank, what are you doing?" Abigail snapped. "What part of 'Don't knock on the door' did you not understand?"

"Oh, sorry, I just forgot," Frank said sheepishly.

"Just get over here!" Abigail snapped.

Frank ran to join his friends and went in the hole before the door opened. At the door was a vampire. It was Count Giovanni Von Krolock.

"_Come with me and bless the night_," he sang._  
_"_Let the darkness be your salvation,__  
_"_Curse the day, escape the light,__  
_"_Break the chains of imagination,__  
_"_Come with me and you'll know love,__  
_"_We will show you and we will teach you,__  
_"_Take my hand and learn from us,__  
_"_We will touch you and we will reach you,__  
_"_And you will live forever,__  
_"_You will live forevermore,__  
_"_Forevermore…_"

* * *

The tunnel Frank, WALL-E and the Furlings crawled through was small and damp, but they were managing to get through. When they reached the end, it took them to a potion room.

"Let's gather what we can to help Michelle and get out of here before those vampires spot us," Abigail said.

They got to work.

"Abigail? Russell?"

Abigail and Russell followed that voice that took them to a cage. They were surprised to see who was in it.

"Edgar!" they cried happy together.

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys," the little mole said.

"Did the vampires put you in there?" Abigail asked.

"Yes," Edgar said. "They want my blood so they can make a potion."

"Well, let's get you out of here before they take any of it," Russell said.

But before they could, they heard a lot of glasses smashing about. They turned around to Frank was surrounded by broken glass jars. He just smiled sheepishly.

"Great!" Abigail snapped. "Just great! Now what are we going to do?"

"_WALL-E_."

She turned to face her robot friend. He gave her a jar. It was full of red liquid and it was the only one that Frank hadn't destroyed by accident.

Then WALL-E approached Edgar's cage, broke it and freed the little mole.

"Now, let's go," Abigail said.

"Quick," Russell said. "I hear someone coming."

The door started to open. Frank, WALL-E and the Furlings hid behind a fallen bookcase. Count Giovanni Von Krolock entered the room with a beautiful female human with black hair and blue eyes.

"_I`ve been looking for an original sin_," he sang.  
"_One with a twist and a bit of a spin,_  
"_And since I`ve done all the old ones,_  
"_Till they`ve all been done in,_  
"_Now I`m just looking then I`m gone with the wind,__  
_"_Endlessly searching for an original sin,_  
"_I`ve waiting for you__since you`ve been born,_  
"_I`d watch you secretly__but not for long,_  
"_And since I know all your dreams,_  
"_I understand what you need,_  
"_And when I call you,_  
"_You must go where I lead,_  
"_Your dreams are so hungry_."

"Come on," Abigail said.

And they continued to sneak into the tunnel while Count Giovanni Von Krolock continued to sing to his human guest.

"_It`s time now feed,__  
_"_So I bless you with my curse,__  
_"_And encourage your endeavour,__  
_"_You`ll be better when you`re worse,__  
_"_You must die to live forever,_  
"_I will show you the depths of the night,__  
_"_We can never go wrong,_  
"_Together we can take it__to the end of the line,_  
"_My eyes are like a shadow__on you all of the time,__  
_"_And since I know all your dreams,__  
_"_I understand what you need,__  
__"And when I call you,__  
_"_You must go where I lead,__  
_"_Your dreams are so hungry."_

* * *

Frank, WALL-E and the Furlings all went back to the tree where Cornelius and Michelle still were. Abigail gave the old badger the jar of red liquid, saying it was all they could find. He put it in Michelle's mouth. They waited for any sign from Michelle, but there wasn't.

They all turned around to mourn her. Then they heard a cough. They turned to face Michelle's eye open and her mouth breathing.

"Michelle, my child!" her uncle cried.

"Uncle Cornelius? Abigail? Russell? Edgar?"

Everyone was pleased to see her alive and well. They were more amazed that she recovered so quickly that she could even stand up.

"Now that everyone is here and well," Cornelius said, "let's get back home."

WALL-E got out his device, everyone held onto him, he pressed it and they vanished.


	8. The Emerald Throne Room

WALL-E, Frank and their forest friends arrived somewhere. Where they were looked something like a corridor. And it was very green. When they touched it, it even felt emerald. Real emerald, not fake.

"Where are we?" Russell asked.

"I don't know, Russell," Cornelius said. "But let's stay together and not get separated again."

As they walked through the emerald corridor, they heard singing. It was faint but they could hear the words 'open your eyes' a few times. They followed the singing and it took them to a prison cell.

WALL-E looked through the bars on the door and inside he saw his friend the EFX Master with another man. He tried to bash the door down with everything he had, including his metal hands, his gadgets and his body himself, but it was so heavy. Then he turned one of his metal fingers into a picklock and used it to picklock the keyhole hole. He managed to get the door open. WALL-E introduced his friends Frank Spencer and the animals to the EFX Master and the EFX Master introduced his new friend the Wizard of Oz to the robot's new friends.

As they escaped the emerald dungeon, the EFX Master and the Wizard of Oz explained about how the Phantom of the Opera took over the Emerald City.

"Then we'll just kick him out," Russell said.

"But how can we do that?" Abigail asked. "We don't even know how to find him."

"_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation_,"sang a spooky voice._  
_"_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination,  
_"_Silently the senses abandon their defences,  
_"_Helpless to resist the notes I write,  
_"_For I compose the music of the night_."

"That's the Phantom of the Opera," the EFX Master said. "Let's follow it, but keep very well hidden. He must not know we are here."

So they followed the Phantom's singing.

"_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour_," the Phantom continued to sing._  
_"_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender,  
_"_Turn your face away from the garish light of day,  
_"_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light,  
_"_And listen to the music of the night_."

The song took WALL-E and his friends to the throne room of the Emerald City of Oz. They hid behind the emerald curtains and saw the Phantom of the Opera in the middle of the room, singing to a woman called Philia.

"_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication,  
_"_Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation,  
_"_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in,  
_"_To the power of the music that I write,  
_"_The power of the music of the night_."

The Phantom showed Philia an image of herself in the broken mirror. She couldn't believe what she looked at and it made her faint. The Phantom caught her.

"What are we waiting for?" Russell asked. "Let's get him while he's distracted."

"No! Wait, Russell!" Cornelius cried. "We still don't even have a plan."

"_You alone can make my song take flight_," the Phantom continued to sing._  
_"_Help me make the music of the night_."

Then Frank accidently leaned forward a little too much, tripped on a curtain that he didn't even know he was standing on and he fell down. The rest of his friends wanted to help him be free from the curtain he was wrapped in, but they knew they had to leave him as he was in case the Phantom saw them. If he did, they couldn't continue the mission.

That curtain crashed woke up Philia. She started to shiver and shake. Cool and calm as ever, the Phantom, on the other hand, did not turn around and just smiled coldly.

"I think, my dear, we have a guest," he said. Then he turned around to see Frank freeing himself out of the fallen curtain_._

"_Monsieur, I bid you welcome_,"the Phantom of the Opera sang._  
_"_Have you come for her?  
_"_Why would I let you take her,  
_"_When she is not yours_?"

Everyone gasped when the Phantom put a rope and noose over Frank's neck.

"I got an idea," the EFX Master said. "Follow my lead."

They followed him.

"_Order your fine horses now!_" the Phantom continued to sing to Frank._  
_"_Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!  
_"_Nothing can save you now,  
_"_Except, perhaps, Philia..."_

He turned to her. "_Start a new life with me.  
_"_Buy his freedom with your love!  
_"_Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death!  
_"_This is the choice!  
_"_This is the point of no return!_"

Philia looked at the Phantom and back at poor Frank. She kept on hesitating to make her mind up about saving Frank's life or spending the rest of her life being married to a mean monster.

"You try my patience," the Phantom said to Philia. "Make your choice!"

Then another curtain at the far end fell down. This time it appeared to do that on purpose. Through a set of pipes, an image of ugly green head appeared on them. It was so scary that everyone, including the Phantom of the Opera, shivered with fear.

"I am Oz, the Great and Powerful!" the green head roared. "I have been seeing and knowing everything, especially you, Phantom of the Opera! I know what you have done!"

The Phantom was too scared to even speak to defend himself. All he could do was shiver.

"I am hereby banishing you back to where you come from!" the green head roared. "Be gone!"

Nothing happened for a while.

"I said, be gone!" the green head repeated.

The Phantom became less scared and more confused about what was going on. Then a green device was slapped onto the Phantom's mask.

"You guys were supposed to put it on his hand, not his mask!" said the EFX Master.

"Ohh, sorry," the furlings said.

The Phantom turned around to face the EFX Master and his animal friends. He charged for them, but WALL-E got in cube form and in front of him. The Phantom tripped and the EFX Master pressed the green device.

"No! No!" he yelled. "Damn you! Damn you all!" Then he vanished.

While WALL-E and the animals helped Frank be free from the hangman's noose, the Wizard of Oz, appeared out of his special curtain, and the EFX Master went to check on Philia.

Everyone was okay.


	9. Happy Endings

After making sure that the Wizard of Oz was back in full power of the Emerald City and the city itself was safe and repairing itself from the damage that the Phantom of the Opera caused, the time came for the EFX Master to return his friends back to their normal lives.

The wizard thanked his friends for helping him get his city back. To show his gratitude, he gave them all emerald medals – the highest honour the city could give to anyone – for all of their bravery and courage. No Ozian had ever achieved one before.

After saying goodbye to the wizard, everyone gathered around the EFX Master and held onto him as he pressed the device. They vanished. But the wizard was not alone for long.

A guard of the city approached him and told him one Dorothy Gale had been sent to see him, by the order of Glinda the Good Witch of the North.

* * *

Philia woke up in Hero's room. Despite feeling good that she was back in her own time and place, she felt shaken and felt unwell. But she felt better when Hero entered the room.

"There you are, Philia," Hero cried. "Where have you been?"

"Why? How long have I been gone for?" Philia asked.

"Only five minutes," Hero said.

Five minutes? To Philia, it felt like five weeks. She was starting to think that her getting kidnapped by the Phantom of the Opera was all nothing but a dream. She wondered if she had drank too much wine already.

"Why?" Hero asked. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." She felt relieved that she had not missed the engagement party. "Come on, let's get back to the party."

She escorted the still confused Hero back into the party.

* * *

"FRANK!"

Frank woke up and saw his wife Betty running to him. He saw that he was on the same park bench he sat on before he went on the journey with WALL-E and his friends.

"Frank, where have you been?" Betty cried. "You've not still working, are you?"

"No, I –" Frank couldn't think of anything to say. "I just nodded off."

"You've been working too hard lately, Frank," Betty said. "You must be so tired that you had to sleep on a bench full of wet paint."

Then Frank also remembered that the bench he sat on was full of wet paint. "Oh, I don't know what's wrong with me," he sighed.

"Oh, don't worry," Betty said gently. "Let's go home for a nice cup of tea."

That put a smile on Frank's face. He joined his wife as they headed for home.

* * *

Cornelius and the furlings found themselves back in a forest. Despite everything looking very similar, they were careful not to assume so much that it was Dapplewood Forest. It wasn't until they arrived at a tree which they recognised was Cornelius's house that they knew it was their forest. That and the furlings' parents were there waiting to pick them up.

Abigail, Russell and Edgar said goodbye to Cornelius and Michelle and told their parents about their adventures that had.

WALL-E found himself back in his garbage world. He found his trailer and his cockroach friend, who missed him. He remembered the adventures and the new friends he made, but now that he was back, he thought it was all a dream. Since it was sunrise, he decided to get straight to work.

* * *

The only one that was not happy was the Phantom of the Opera, who was back in his gloomy lair under the Opera House in Paris. He was still obsessed with Philia. "_Philia, I love you_," he sang."I love you!"

He didn't know if he would ever find anyone he would love ever again.

"_You alone, can make my song take flight,__  
_"_It's over now, the music of the night_!"

**THE END**

* * *

**CAST LIST**

Michael Crawford Characters

**Frank Spencer** (from _Some Mothers Do 'Ave 'Em_)

**The Phantom of the Opera** (from _The Phantom of the Opera_)

**P. T. Barnum** (from _Barnum_)

**Cornelius Hackl** (from _Hello, Dolly!_)

**David Finn** (from _Chalk and Cheese_)

**Cornelius the badger** (from _Once Upon a Forest_)

**The White Rabbit** (from _Alice in Wonderland_)

**The Wizard of Oz/Professor Marvel** (from _The Wizard of Oz_)

**The EFX Master** (from _EFX_)

**Hero** (from _A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum_)

**Count von Krolock** (from _Dancing With Vampires_)

Non Michael Crawford Characters

_Live Action Characters_

Michele Dotrice as **Betty Spencer** (from _Some Mothers Do 'Ave 'Em_)

Danny Lockin as **Barnaby Tucker** (from _Hello, Dolly!_)

Robin Hawdon as **Roger Scott** (from _Chalk and Cheese_)

Annette Andre as **Philia** (from _A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To The Forum_)

Zero Mostel as **Pseudolus** (from _A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To The Forum_)

Keala Settle as **Lettie Lutz **(from _The Greatest Showman_)

_Animated Characters_

**WALL-E **(from _WALL-E_)

**Abigail, Russell, Edgar** and **Michelle** (from _Once Upon a Forest_)

Songs

_Phantom of the Opera_

Angel of Music (Mirror Song)

The Phantom of the Opera

The Music of the Night

Final Lair

_Barnum_

Join the Circus

_Hello, Dolly!_

Put On Your Sunday Clothes

_Once Upon a Forest_

Please Wake Up

_The Wizard of Oz_

Wonders of the World

Farewell to Oz

_EFX_

Somewhere in Time

EFX

Open Your Eyes

_Alice in Wonderland_ (1972)

The Last Word is Mine

_Dancing with Vampires_

Bless the Night

Original Sin

OTHER SONGS

This Is Me (from _The Greatest Showman_)

CREDITS

Written by **Bobby South**

_Some Mothers Do 'Ave 'Em_, created and written by **Raymond Allen**

_Phantom of the Opera, _adapted by **Andrew Lloyd Webber, Richard Stilgoe **and** Charles Hart**, based on the book by **Gaston Lurox**

_Barnum_, book by **Mark Bramble**, music and lyrics by **Mark Stewart** and **Cy Coleman**

_Hello, Dolly!_, book by **Michael Stewart** and music and lyrics by **Jerry Herman**, based on the book _The Matchmaker_ by **Thornton Wilder**

_Chalk and Cheese_ by **Alex Shearer**

_EFX_, created by **Gary Goddard** and **Tony Christopher**.

_Once Upon a Forest_, written by **Mark Young** and **Kelly Ward**

_Alice in Wonderland,_ adapted by **William Sterling** and **Don Black**,based on the book by **Lewis Carroll**

_The Wizard of Oz,_ adapted by **Andrew Lloyd Webber**, based on the 1939 film and the book by **L. Frank Baum**.

_WALL-E,_ written by **Andrew Stanton**, **Pete Docter** and **Jim Reardon**


End file.
